


Kiss and Speak

by Meli_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, If only learning english were as easy as kissing, Making Out, Why take a language class when you could just make out?, Writing Prompt, kiss, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: In Teen Titans, Starfire has to kiss someone to learn their language... now imagine Allura having to do that with Shiro.It was supposed to be a quick and simple kiss, but it turned into a little make out session because it was that good.





	Kiss and Speak

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being kind of a rewrite of that scene where Allura first wakes up and meets everyone. And I apologize in advance if google translate did me dirty.

“Father!” Allura gasped reaching out to her father. With blurry vision and weak limbs she fell forward wondering why did she felt so weak? Where was her dad going? Was he planning to leave her behind? Please don’t go, she thought just before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, stopping her fall.

With a sigh in relief she chastised herself for ever thinking her father would leave her and sank into the embrace. But... something felt off. The arms holding her felt too slim to be that of her father’s. The scent that surrounded her wasn’t that of old books and juniberry tea that used to cling to her father even after a session on the training deck. No, this scent was entirely new and not her father’s. 

Mustering up all of her strength she managed to stand mostly on her own and examined the person. A boy, she thought mildly surprised. The boy’s cheeks reddened as his eyes widen and the corners of his lips pulled back in a smile. Allura saw and heard him speak but didn’t understand the word he spoke. 

“Who are you?” she asked him. The boy’s brows knitted together and his lips puckered in confusion. He didn’t understand Altean, she thought, he probably spoke Universal then. “Where am I?” she asked in the common tongue of the Galaxy. The boy quirked a brow and bit is lip showing no indication of understanding. She felt herself warm with frustration, anger, and confusion. 

Her eyes scanned the room over the boy’s shoulder and quickly realized that she was, in fact, still in her castle, but she also caught sight of three other boys standing beside a man with a shock of white hair falling over his brow. The hair on the back of her neck stood as suspicion overwhelmed her, as memories of the castle being under attack returned to her. Her gaze went back to the boy who was still holding her up and she saw something even stranger. He didn’t have cheek mark and his ears… something was wrong with them, she thought taking a step back and removing a hand from his arm. Could she be in _danger_? These beings weren’t Galra. Were they a threat? She didn’t know, but if she was in danger then so was her father, the king, and Allura would die before anyone got to him.

Quickly, her hand shot out to his ear. She pulled it and turned him so that his back was to her chest. Her other hand slid down to the boy’s elbow as her foot kicked behind his knee making him fall to his knees and shout in pain. The other boys all shouted something and took a step toward her. She shouted at them. Perhaps they hadn’t heard her speak to the boy and they could speak universal. “Who are you? Where is King Alfor? Why are you in my castle?!”

They all looked at her with wide eyes and cried out for their companion. No one responded to her questions but she saw the man address the boys beside him, calming them before taking a slow step towards her with his hands extended forward and out. He said something in a soothing voice but she didn’t understand. She watched his eyes shift down to the boy, still in her grip, before he said something to him and the boy squeaked a short response. Then the man’s eyes moved back to hers and she realized he was barely two steps away from them. She felt her lungs constrict as she tried to take in a breath and felt her stomach flopped. Panic was bubbling inside of her, but she needed to remain focused. 

Gently, the man spoke to her again while standing directly in front of the boy. A warm hand touched her forearm, but she didn’t flinch and she took in the way the man looked at her pleadingly. She guessed he was asking her to let the boy go. Her eyes search his face looking for deceit or trickery, but she found nothing but storm grey eyes, sharp and angular feature and oddly rounded ears. He could pass for Altean if he had the cheek marks and proper ears, she thought with a shudder. 

If he was speaking to her then he must be the one in charge and that would make him the leader of this group, she reasoned. Most importantly, he _wasn’t_ Galra. At least he didn’t appear to be... maybe he wasn’t an enemy, but an ally. Maybe he was the one who could give her answers. So, she let the boy go and watched the man help him up before pushing him behind himself protectively. 

Behind the man the boys pulled their friend in an embrace before pushing him away and chastising him. The biggest kept an arm around the boy’s shoulders while the shortest had his hands on his hips and was making teasing kissy faces at the boy. The man called out to them in a reprimanding tone.

That’s it, she thought, a kiss.

Her mind raced as her eyes bounced from person to person. Of course! A kiss, how could she have forgotten, she thought and groaned as she smacked a hand to her forehead. A simple kiss would fix this entire situation. It would give her the knowledge and ability to speak their language and once proper communication was capable she would be able to figure out what was happening! She just needed to kiss some… one. 

The man before her was looking at her with a raised brow and she tried to fight the urge to laugh nervously. Nervous laughter does not suit a princess, her advisor would have told her. She needed to be… diplomatic. She would kiss the man, she thought as she looked into his storm cloud eyes. The man was their leader, an adult, surely. He would understand why she kissed him when she could finally explain, right? _Please_ don’t let this be awkward, she prayed to the stars. 

She would try to warn him. Maybe a few hand gestures as she spoke slowly would help prepare him. The last thing she wanted was to offend a possible ally. With a deep breath Allura placed a hand on her chest and said “I,” then shook her head, “cannot,” then tapped her fingers against her temple, “understand,” and then placed a hand on his chest, “you.”

His grey eyes brightened, reminding her of lightning flashing in the night sky, and he nodded his head. He understood her! Now, to tell him about the kiss, she thought as she felt a warm hand come over the hand she still had on his chest. The feeling brought her attention down to their hands and she took a moment to admire the contrast of their skin tones. 

Smiling as she looked back up at him and tapped his chest, making his hand fall away. Here we go, she thought. “ _We_ need to,” she said pointing back and forth to indicate them both and he nodded again, “ _kiss_ ,” then she tapped his lips gently, making him jump before she tapped her own lips and kissed her fingertips, his mouth dropped, “in order to _understand_ one another,” and lastly she tapped her fingers to her temple again.

His eyes moved from her hand to her lips and then back up to her eyes, making her think he understood, but quickly his brows knitted together as he shook his head and said something to her. She shook her head in return and huffed at him. She tried, she thought and wondered how he would react to getting kissed suddenly. 

Just a quick kiss, she told herself, and rose up on her tiptoes. One hand came up to rest on his shoulder and the other cupped his cheek. Just before she closed her eyes she saw his eyebrows rise up hiding beneath the shock of white hair. The look almost made her laugh, but then her eyes closed and her lips pressed a kiss onto his and she… just… lingered there. 

How were his lips _so soft_? The man was so tall and he felt so firm and strong beneath her hands, but his lips were soft and supple. Then, his hands came to rest on her waist and she felt her skin buzz. The feeling made her gasp softly and the man took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. His amazingly soft lips suckled on her lower lip for a moment before he paid the same attention to her top lip, allowing her to copy his earlier motions. It was wonderful, she thought and let herself sink into the kiss. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms did the same around her waist bringing them as close together as possible. More. More. How could sh-

“Ugh, gross..” she heard someone say and mentally responded to who ever that was to go away as she pressed herself closer to the man.

“Pidge, don’t be a cock-block,” she heard someone else say and thought, yeah, leave us be.

“I feel like I should be covering my eyes, but I can’t stop staring,” a third voice said. At that the man in her arms started to pull away. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip before he ended the kiss. Nooo, she thought and chased after his retreating lips.

“Man, that should have been me. Why does Shiro get the girl? I’m the one who caught her,” she heard the boy say when she caught the man’s lips and kissed him again. Shiro? Was that the man’s name?

“Shut up, Lance,” another boy responded. The man chuckled into her kiss, making her smile, before he peppered a few kisses on her lips and cheek. Pulling away, he looked at her with rosey cheeks, a smile, and a question in his eyes.

“Kimi wa totemo utsukushii yo,” the man said and she knew it meant ‘You are so beautiful.’ The kiss worked! 

Flawlessly, she responded: “Anata, totemo hansamu desu ne.” 

Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling too broadly. “You speak Japanese?!”

“I can now that we kissed. I can also speak the language you spoke to the others in. What does cock-block mean?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments!!! <333  
> A huge thank you to that amazing anon for sending me the writing prompt on Tumblr! <3 I hope you liked this!
> 
> Come on over to my blog and say hi!


End file.
